Luz Mendez
Luz, a character in Mother of the Year series, is Thomas Mendez's daughter and she becomes your daughter's best friend. Although she is mentioned in Chapter 2, she is first seen in Chapter 3. Appearance Luz has brown eyes, wavy dark brown hair, and tan skin. She wears the premium Bernhardt Academy uniform. Personality According to Luz, she has an anger problem for which she is seeing a therapist. When you first meet her, she is protective of your daughter, taking the blame for the fight. Her favorite subject is soccer, but when soccer is pointed out to not be a "subject", she says her favorite subject in school is art. She especially likes sculpting. Chapters [[:Category:Mother of the Year|'Series']]/[[Mother of the Year|'Book']]: Mother of the Year * Chapter 2: Get to Work (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Tough Cookie * Chapter 4: Out of the Blue * Chapter 5: Ancient History (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 6: Elephant in the Room * Chapter 7: Trouble Brewing (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 8: Behind the Mask * Chapter 9: Empty Nest (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Failure to Launch (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: Trial and Error * Chapter 12: When It Rains... (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 13: Candles in the Wind * Chapter 14: Face the Music (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Trial by Fire * Chapter 16: The Aftermath * Chapter 17: Liftoff Relationships Thomas Thomas is Luz's father. He admits to you that Soledad was the Alpha parent of the two of them and that her death has been hard on the both them. He is struggling as a single dad and constantly works late which may contribute to Luz's anger problems. She once made him a demon dragon boy sculpture with two heads but one of the heads broke so she painted the neck like blood. Your Character Daughter When your daughter first arrives at Bernhardt Academy, she tells you that a girl picked on her that day. It isn't until the day before the bake sale that it is revealed that the girl was Luz. In Chapter 3's premium scene, if you decide to have your daughter talk to you about what happened with August and AJ, it is shown that Luz apologized for making fun of her the day before and that Luz pushed August onto the ground when the boy kept insulting your daughter. The two girls bond because of this and become best friends. August and AJ Luz says that August sucks and that she hates him. She pushed him on the ground in the cafeteria, and says she would do it again because he was being a jerk to your daughter. She says that AJ is usually okay. Gallery Other Looks MotY Luz Full View.PNG|Full View Luz Casual.PNG|Casual Luz Soccer Uniform.PNG|Soccer Uniform Miscellaneous Thomas Mendez Sneak Peek.jpg|On Second Sneak Peek w/ Thomas Mendez Trivia * In Chapter 3, she revealed that her favorite subject in school is Art. She mentions that sculpting is her favorite kind of Art. * In Chapter 4, it’s revealed that she’s Mexican-American. ** In a premium scene, Thomas mentioned that she used to be a striker on her soccer team, but now she plays as a goalie. It was known about her for being too good at scoring goals, so the Coach made her a goalie in order for everyone to enjoy the game equally. * In Spanish and Portuguese, "Luz" translates as "light". * She dresses as Captain Phasmahttps://www.starwars.com/databank/captain-phasma/ from the Star Wars franchise for August and AJ's birthday. * She shares the same forename as Luz Estrada from Hot Couture. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Mother of the Year' Characters Category:Children Category:Students